Confidences des oiseaux blancs
by Meredith Stannard
Summary: Les petits avions en papier semblent décalés dans Thédas. Pourtant, à Kirkwall, ils se rendent bien utiles, lorsque l'on veut faire passer un message d'une porte à l'autre. Ils se glissent furtivement dans le couloir, tel de petits oiseaux blancs qui traversent le mètre cinquante qui sépare deux bureaux bien précis.
1. Lettres 1

_Les confidences des oiseaux blancs._

_Les petits avions en papier semblent décalés dans Thédas. Pourtant, à Kirkwall, ils se rendent bien utiles, lorsque l'on veut faire passer un message d'une porte à l'autre. Ils se glissent furtivement dans le couloir, tel de petits oiseaux blancs qui traversent le mètre cinquante qui sépare deux bureaux bien précis._

_Petits messages, longues déclarations, simple mot écrit en lettres majuscules... on préfère écrire quand les mots ne dépassent pas les lèvres._

_Je prends des libertés, que les puristes m'excusent. Bonne lecture, et merci d'avoir cliqué sur ce titre_

'' 'Chevalier-capitaine', hein ? Un bien beau titre, il ne vous reste plus qu'à tenter de le garder. Les événements de ces derniers temps vont vous laisser du travail sur leur passage. Ne vous faites pas submerger, ce serait dommage. Si vous n'avez plus le temps pour riposter à mes taquineries la potence va me sembler bien vide.

Officiellement vous voilà devenue ma supérieure. Officieusement vous l'avez toujours été. C'est comme ça à Kirkwall. Le premier enchanteur n'a pas son mot à dire, même au templier Lambda. Nous sommes à présent presque sur le même pied d'égalité, vous allez devoir me supporter dix fois plus que d'habitude, à défaut de m'écouter. Je le remarque, vous faites la moue en lisant ces lignes. C'est le petit complément du poste haut placé : nos bureaux sont en face. Pratique pour nos petites créations en papier. Ça vole en ligne droite, ça se pose, et voilà ! Ça aurait été triste de ne plus pouvoir s'envoyer de méchancetés par écrit, pas vrai ?''

* * *

''Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, ce qui serait assez grave vu que OUI nos bureaux sont face à face, je suis débordée et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ce genre de gamineries. Le chevalier-capitaine dirige le cercle. Non contente d'assurer le commandement des forces de l'Ordre, je dois surveiller la totalité des mages du cercle, y compris vous.

Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire, au lieu de vous tourner les pouces, Faites de la paperasse. J'en ai à revendre.

Vous en voulez ? C'est cadeau, je me dit que vous devez vous ennuyer. Ci dessous les consignes que vous devez respecter pour remplir les papiers.''

* * *

''Le sympathique petit message au dessus de la pile de 'paperasse' d'hier -que je vous rend terminée, j'espère que vous remarquerez l'effort- me dit que vous n'êtes pas si débordée, si vous prenez le temps de me répondre. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes restent. Je n'ai rien compris à la moitié de ce que vous m'avez fait remplir, c'est pour dire à quel point on me met au courant, alors que je suis censé être le bras droit du chevalier-capitaine ! Je me suis contenté de suivre les ordres, ça devient récurent. Mais tout est fait ! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un deuxième sceau de cire. Vous le gardez en prévision ?

Si vous avez encore besoin d'un coup de main, je suis disponible. Il est vrai qu'avec l'effrayante apathie des apprentis, j'ai le temps d'écrire des idioties sur des petits papiers qui volent.''

* * *

''Au moins, vous ne le niez pas, c'est déjà ça. Rassurez vous, aujourd'hui est plus calme qu'hier. Vous êtes condamné à noircir des pages complètes d'imbécillités inutiles.

Vous trouvez les apprentis amorphes ? Je les trouve dociles. Là au moins ils ne font pas de bêtises, il ne touchent pas à la magie du sang, et ne sont pas un danger pour notre société. Ce petit papier ne vous fera certainement pas sourire, mais c'est ainsi. Je préfère vos jeunes mages atones et sages que survoltés et téméraires. Mes templiers ne se plaignent pas.

Mais c'est comme ça avec vous. Lorsque les templiers sont content, vous trouvez le moyen de râler. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'âge... En parlant de cela, je me demande bien qui a eu l'idée de vous nommer Premier Enchanteur. C'était peut-être la pire idée du siècle. Un elfe ? Premier Enchanteur ? Par Andrasté, non ! Vous êtes nommé à vie et le créateur sait à quel point vous vivez vieux. Mon successeur va pleurer quand il va se rendre compte que je vous refile à lui comme héritage ! Vous n'êtes pas bien vieux pour un elfe, si ? À moins que ce ne soit déplacé de demander l'âge d'un elfe ?''

* * *

'' Déplacé ? Depuis quand y allez vous avec des pincettes ? L'âge d'un elfe se compte comme celui d'un arbre. On lui tranche le bras et on compte les cercles. Mais n'essayez pas pour vérifier mes dires, je tiens à mon bras droit autant qu'à mon bras gauche. Tous deux ont leur utilité. Plier des petits papiers par exemple... Le temps passe lentement quand on est de ma race. Et pourtant cela devrait être le contraire. Nous ne profitons peut-être pas assez de notre longévité... Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, je suis.. disons... dans l'intermédiaire. J'ai encore de belles années devant moi. Dommage pour vous !''


	2. Lettres 2

''Une semaine sans petit oiseau blanc ? Vous aurais-je vexé, premier enchanteur ? Seraient-ce les nouvelles mesures qui vous chagrinent ? Je devais le faire, autant pour les templiers que pour vous-même. Surtout que ces mesures là ne sont pas les plus drastiques. Les apprentis se doivent d'apprendre le respect des consignes. C'est votre travail de le leur faire rentrer dans le crâne, non ?''

* * *

''Vous venez chercher la polémique même avec ce moyen de communication ? Et on dit que c'est moi qui suis odieux. Ce qui me révolte dans ces nouvelles mesures de couvre-feu sont la rigidité des horaires et les punitions encourues à la première erreur. Ce ne sont que des enfants, chevalier-capitaine ! La plupart n'ont pas atteint la quinzaine et vous les traitez déjà comme les pires des criminels. Auriez-vous oublié que cet endroit est un Cercle, non une prison ? Si vous affinez encore la maigre barrière qu'il y a entre les deux, alors LÀ oui vous allez vous retrouver avec de la magie du sang sous tous les bureaux.''

* * *

'' Que me conseillez vous alors ? De laisser les portes du cercle ouvertes ? De donner libre champ à tous les mages, d'arrêter de traquer les apostats ?''

* * *

''…. Connaissez vous l'expression 'juste milieu' ? Je ne suis pas contre le cercle. Je vois les templiers comme un mal nécessaire. Mais, par le créateur nous n'avons encore rien fait ! Ne nous punissez pas pour un crime que nous n'avons pas commis et que nous ne commettrons peut-être jamais !''

* * *

'''N'avons **encore **rien fait ?' '**peut-être**' ? Attention, votre plume dérape. Je vous vois déjà fomenter un plan diabolique bien comme aiment les maléficiens, sacrifier une chèvre au grand démon... hum... en... dansant nu sous la pleine lune avec un pagne en feuilles d'endives comme unique vêtement ! Je dois avouer que l'image est assez comique, quoique la situation ne le serait sans doute pas. Imaginez, les templiers en pleine crise de fou rire alors qu'ils tentaient d'arrêter un rituel de magie du sang. Au moins ils auront bien ri avant de mourir c'est déjà ça.

Me serais-je éloignée du sujet ?''

* * *

''Mince, mais vous m'avez percé à jour. Félicitations, vous venez de régler le problème de disparition d'endives au réfectoire. Oui vous vous êtes un peu éloignée du sujet de départ, mais bon finalement pas de beaucoup. Vous êtes restée dans le contexte 'templier' 'magie du sang' et 'endives'. Ce qui m'embête un peu c'est la chèvre. Vous ne voulez pas m'en commander une ? Vous seriez bien aimable. Pas trop grosse, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle me tue avant même que je commence le rituel...''

* * *

''Que viennent faire les endives dans le débat sur les nouvelles mesures de couvre-feu ? Non, ne répondez pas, en fin de compte je ne veux pas le savoir.

Comment peut-on écrire autant d'idioties à notre âge ? L'arbre qui a servi au papier doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe que voir à quoi il sert. Et au final, à quoi sert-il ?''

* * *

''Ça ne vous saute pas au yeux ?

Il donne un sourire à nos lèvres et un baume sur notre cœur.

Ne froissez pas ces notes. Probablement qu'un jour nous nous haïrons trop pour continuer ces confidences en oiseaux blancs. Et je pense que ce jour là, juste pour se donner le courage de nous dresser l'un contre l'autre, nous relirons ceci.

Ne froissez pas ces notes.''


	3. Lettres 3

'' An 9:22 du Dragon, Bravo, chevalier-capitaine depuis un an tout pile ! Et pendant cette longue année, aucune bavure, aucune révolte, rien à redire. Je pourrais presque vous pardonner les répression sur les miens, tant votre envie -pour ne pas dire votre zèle- de faire le bien est touchante. Pourtant, je vois depuis mon bureau que le moral n'est pas là.

… Peut-être voulez vous en parler ?''

* * *

''Peut-on faire le mal en pensant faire le bien ? Peut-on baser sa vie entière sur des affirmations bancales et faussées ? Je revois le visage de ma sœur, fatiguée de fuir. Et ma mère qui refuse de l'abandonner au cercle. Je revois les victimes de la magie du sang, Amelia la première. Hier, nous avons abattu une apostate qui avait utilisé la magie du sang... pour fuir les templiers. Par le Créateur, faisons-nous si peur ? Ce n'est pas nous qui détruisons des villages à nous seuls par simple colère, qui arrachons des vies par pur intérêt personnel ! Toutes ces victimes de la magie m'épuisent, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Lorsque nous vous laissons de la liberté, vous en abusez. Alors nous vous la retirons et là, vous vous révolter. Enfin, je marque vous mais je ne parle pas de.. vous en particulier. Je parle des mages en général. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi j'aurais rasé ce qu'il reste de l'Empire.

Enfin bref, je n'ai pas le moral parce que nous avons du tuer une apostate qui aurait pu retourner sur le droit chemin et venir au cercle, et qu'en cette jeune fille je revoyais ma sœur cadette, tout autant terrifiée par les templiers et le cercle.

Ne sont-ce pas les mages qui ont créé le cercle ? C'était votre idée, pourquoi maintenant les mages ne veulent plus s'y rendre ? Vous le dites vous-même : 'les templiers sont un mal nécessaire aux mages.' Vous devriez être heureux qu'on vous donne un endroit où apprendre à utiliser vos pouvoirs, à vous en servir à bon escient. Que je sache, nous ne vous tuons ni ne vous apaisons à l'entrée du cercle !

Je me prend trop la tête, non ?''

* * *

''Chevalier-capitaine Meredith Stannard, vous êtes en train de vous faire bouillir le cerveau sur des réflexions inutiles. C'est vrai, c'est nous qui avons choisi le cercle, plutôt qu'allumeurs de bougies et bonniches des églises. Mais attention ! Nous n'avons pas voulu en faire une prison. Ensuite, cette jeune apostate a utilisé la magie du sang pour se protéger car vous y allez constamment comme des barbares ignorant la peur que vous leur provoquez, et sans diplomatie aucune. Apprenez la délicatesse. 'Une main de fer dans un gant de velours'.

Ne vous prenez pas la tête. Faites simplement votre travail. La Chantrie l'a dit : on attrape les apostats, on tue les maléficiens. Si cette fille a tourné sur la mauvaise pente, il n'y aurait rien que vous auriez pu faire, sinon suivre les ordres.

Je suis désolé pour vous, que cette journée qui aurait du vous rendre le sourire ai tourné aussi mal.''

* * *

''Dis donc vous avez le chic pour rendre le moral, vous ! Dommage que l'ironie se couche mal sur papier. Vous et votre malédiction portez la poisse à la Chantrie. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez sous les verrous.''

* * *

''Un chance que ça ne tienne pas de vous alors ! J'aime mon petit bureau porte ouverte, hors de question qu'on me mette en cage. Vous vous ennuieriez sans moi. Reprenez le sourire, chevalier-capitaine. Demain est un autre jour. Si vous vous focalisez sur le passé, vous n'avez pas le temps de profiter du présent, et encore moins de regarder vers l'avenir. Peut-être un jour trouverons nous une entente, peut-être un jour nous débarrasserons nous des démons une fois pour toute. C'est utopiste, mais ce serait tellement bien...''

* * *

''Plus de démons ? Diantre, plus de travail !

Honnêtement, je suis d'accord sur vos idée, et encore plus sur le fait que ce soit utopiste. Revenez sur terre, Orsino, vous vous êtes perdu trop loin dans les nuages.

En fait... Il faudrait qu'il n'y ai plus de magie, cela réglerait-il le problème ?...''


	4. Lettres 4

''Joyeux anniversaire, Premier Enchanteur ! Je ne sais pas quel âge cela vous fait, mais fêter un anniversaire est important. Sachant que vous n'en aviez pas, j'ai décidé que ce serait AUJOURD'HUI ! Alors ? Heureux ?''

* * *

''Que suis-je censé répondre à cela ? Vous m'avez surpris, une agréable surprise. Merci ? Le mot est faible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites cela, mais je le prend tel quel, un beau cadeau. Joyeux anniversaire à moi, alors ! Que pourrais-je bien demander comme cadeau ?''

* * *

''Si vous me demander l'autorisation à la magie du sang pour ce jour-ci, je vais me sentir obligée de vous offrir la guillotine pour aller avec ! Choisissez bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut demander une faveur au chevalier-capitaine.''

* * *

''Par Andrasté, elle me demande de réfléchir ! C'est que ça doit être vraiment important... Alors :

En ce jour particulier de ma vie au cercle, je voudrais un gâteau d'anniversaire au chocolat et à la framboise fait par les blanches mains du chevalier-capitaine Meredith Stannard. Le tout surmonté d'une petite fleur rouge pour rester dans le ton, et pouvoir le déguster dans le bureau du chevalier-capitaine Meredith Stannard.

S'il vous plait.

Ça marche, comme ça ?''

''La prochaine fois je me tairais.''

* * *

''La livraison est arrivée à bon port. Un magnifique gâteau. La tête que tirait cuisinier qui me l'a apporté en a dit long sur son confectionneur. Il est très beau. Une petite fleur rouge, une bonne odeur de chocolat, de mignonnes petites framboises... Je ne vous savais pas un talent de cuisinier. Le Chevalier-sous-capitaine m'a offert comme cadeau une demi-tonne de papiers à remplir, je comprends maintenant que c'est parce que vous étiez trop occupée en cuisine. Rassurez-vous, tout est bien rempli, votre assistant a été d'une grande aide. Je vais attendre ce soir avant de le manger sur votre bureau. N'abusez pas du repas, vous n'avez pas une la main légère sur les quantités. J'espère réussir à rentrer dans mes robes après ça...''

* * *

''Lendemain de fête, mon bureau est couvert de miette et de chocolat. Nous avons craqué comme des enfants. Pensez à moi, j'ai eu le nez dedans pendant toute la matinée ! Cette journée, hier, a été... parfaite. Pas d'ennuis avec les mages, pas de problème avec l'Ordre. Un point final sucré. Si seulement ça pouvait être comme ça tous les jours...''

* * *

''Je n'y tiens pas, je ne rentrerais plus dans mes robes d'ici la fin du mois ! Le gâteau était aussi bon que beau ! M'enfin... Si je peux demander un cadeau tous les jours...''

* * *

''N'y pensez même pas !''

* * *

''Chevalier-capitaine ?''

* * *

'' Pourquoi je le sens mal ? Je réponds quand même, je dois être un peu masochiste..

ouiiii ?''

* * *

''Je sais que c'est un peu hors de mes moyens de demander un truc pareil, encore moins de le tenir mais... Quelle est votre date d'anniversaire, à vous ?''

* * *

''Vous aussi vous voulez me faire un gâteau ? Je vous préviens : je déteste le chocolat !''

* * *

''Mais oui, bien sûr ! Et comme témoin, nous avons votre créati... Ah ben non, il n'y en a plus ! Roooh mais qui donc l'a fini ? Sérieusement, vous en avez encore au coin de la bouche. Mais vu que cette journée vous a plus, si on pouvait vous en faire une pour vous aussi ce serait bien, non ? Et puis, je vous offrirais une nouvelle guillotine, pour mon prochain anniversaire.''


	5. Lettres 5

"Joyeux Noël, Chevalier-capitaine ! En ce 25 décembre au petit matin... Très tôt, d'ailleurs, je me vois obligé de vous le souhaiter, sachant que vous étiez trop occupée pendant la soirée du 24 avec vos histoires de chevalerie."

* * *

"Et bien, que de voeux... Je peux savoir pourquoi vous y pensez soudainement, sachant que vous ne l'avez pas fait les années précédentes ?"

* * *

" Un petit cours d'histoire, Chevalier-capitaine ? Le soir entre le 24 et le 25 Décembre est un soir assez connu chez les Chantristes, par le fait qu'il est le soir de naissance du premier enfant mortel du créateur... Dont tout le monde a oublié le nom.. Mais ça n'est pas bien important ! Le plus important, surtout pour les Andrastiens comme vous et, plus modérément, moi, c'est qu'Andrasté est née le même jour ! La soirée du 24 au 25 ! Coïncidence ? Hum... Je ne crois pas. Le créateur avait tout prévu ! Joyeuses fêtes !"

* * *

" Vous êtes un théâtre comique à vous seul... Il n'y a bien que vous pour penser à des choses pareilles en des moments si sérieux. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous sommes débordés par le travail à faire en ville à cause des fêtes, justement. Esclandres et vandalisation sont au rendez-vous, la basse-ville semble vouloir fêter ça comme il se doit. Mais enfin... Joyeuses fêtes à vous aussi, que le créateur vous garde, vous et toutes vos bêtises."

* * *

"Plus d'une lignes de réponse ? Les fêtes d'hiver vous mettraient-elles de bonne humeur ?"

* * *

"N'abusez pas de ma 'bonne humeur', voleur d'endives et sacrificateur de chèvres. Gardez vos oiseaux blancs pour quand vous aurez quelque chose d'utile à dire."

* * *

"Quelque chose d'utile : Joyeux Noël, Chevalier-capitaine. Pensez à demander à ce qu'on vous mette un sourire sous le sapin. Vous en avez grand besoin."

* * *

"Joyeux Noël, premier enchanteur. Je demanderai plutôt une guillotine. On m'a oublié pour votre anniversaire."

* * *

"Ne souriez pas, c'est glauque !"


End file.
